


Quiéreme hoy

by LynValo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Older Sasuke/Young Naruto, Time Travel, Young Uzumaki Naruto, naruhina mention
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Boruto y Sasuke llegan a Konoha del pasado para proteger a Naruto de Urashiki.Luego de las advertencias que conllevan su viaje en el tiempo, ambos deben actuar con precaución, sin levantar sospechas.Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Naruto comienza a sospechar que hay algo extraño en ese par. Sólo que sus conclusiones respecto a Boruto resultan descabelladas, creyendo que de alguna forma es un hijo que él tendrá con Sasuke.¿Eso impactará en el futuro?[Basado en el capítulo 129 de Boruto: Naruto Next Generations]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto] 
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> En FB comenté la idea que tenía para un posible fic basado en el arco de Boruto y Sasuke en Konoha del pasado, junto con Naruto-bebé. Así que pues me animé a hacerlo.
> 
> Es sólo el primer capítulo.
> 
> Y como ACLARACIÓN: Soy de esos fans de Naruto que no siguen del todo “Boruto: Naruto Next Generations”. No voy a explicar mi razones :’D Pero por si a alguno de ustedes le trae inconveniente e influye en su decisión de leer o no este fanfic, por ello aclaro desde el principio.
> 
> A quienes quieran seguir adelante con la lectura, espero les guste :3

Estar en la Konoha del pasado y no poder ni siquiera explorar abiertamente un poco. Qué aburrido. Está bien, Boruto está consciente de que no están ahí para perder el tiempo y distraerse, pero aun así no pudo esconder su entusiasmo ante la idea de pasearse un poco por la aldea, ver cómo era antes, compararla con la Konoha con la él está familiarizado. Así como ver algunas versiones más jóvenes de personas que él conoce. Pero Sasuke le recordó las advertencias de Karasuki, así que le pidió no llamar mucho la atención y andarse con cuidado.

Y qué buen trabajo hacían que no tardaron en encontrarse con su padre cuando niño, y además lograrse meterse en problemas gracias a él y Jiraiya. Por muy desastroso que fuera, incluso luego de que Tsunade interviniera, Boruto sabía que había resultado en una gran oportunidad, pues así ya tenían el pretexto de estar cerca de Naruto y protegerle de Urashiki cuando llegase – según Karasuki – dentro de algunos días.

Aunque Sasuke después le dejó solo junto a Naruto. No lo entendía. La excusa de su _maestro_ fue que, como dictaban las advertencias, no podían interferir con las personas más cercanas a ellos; así que no quería estar cerca por si volvían a encontrarse con Sakura.

“_Sakura y yo somos muy cercanos_”, le había dicho el otro. Como si Boruto no fuera también muy cercano con Naruto. ¡Es su padre! ¿Y aún así al mayor le parecía buena idea que ellos sí se quedaran conviviendo uno con el otro? Ya no entendía nada. Era como si Sasuke en realidad no quisiera estar cerca de Naruto.

Tal vez aquello último era una descabellada suposición, pues de cualquier forma Sasuke le dijo que se mantendría cerca y vigilante. ¿Pero por qué no ahí junto a ellos? ¿Qué no está viendo que necesita su ayuda? Más de una vez llamando a Naruto “papá”, y la discusión que tuvieron con Sakura. Eso no era actuar con precaución (como también les había advertido la tortuga Karasuki). Cuando arruinara todo por no saber ser discreto y precavido, que Sasuke no lo culpara.

Pero también podía admitir que pasar un momento con su padre en su versión joven podría ser divertido. Tendría tanto material para burlarse después. Que Naruto había sido un niño más obediente que él. _¡Ja!, patrañas_. Y ese exagerado gusto por el ramen era curioso por cómo se había mantenido durante el paso de los años.

Por muy divertido y curioso que fuera, intentaría comportarse un poco mejor al siguiente día, porque afortunadamente para él ya era hora de dormir y así no podía correr riesgo de estropear la situación.

Sólo que no tenía sueño. Naruto estaba en la cama, y él en un futón a un lado. La habitación ya estaba a oscuras y sólo entraba una escasa iluminación por la ventana. Y por el silencio y la quietud, sospechaba que su padre ya estaría dormido.

O eso creyó.

—¿Sigues despierto? — Naruto le preguntó, girándose en la cama para quedar de costado y poder mirarle.

—Sí — Boruto respondió sin más remedio, pues le había atrapado con los ojos abiertos. Y él que ya no quería oportunidades para estropear la situación, pero el otro al parecer estaba curioso por saber más de él.

—¿El viejo que te acompaña es tu papá?

Se debatió un poco en qué responder a eso. Si le decía que _no_, seguro eso llevaría a más preguntas curiosas que no sabría cómo responder adecuadamente. Y quizá si respondía que _sí_, Naruto podría dejar el tema por zanjado y volver a dormir.

Entre otras cosas, se guardó una risa por cómo Naruto llamó _viejo_ a Sasuke. Para él ambos eran un par de viejos, pero escucharlo de su padre más joven resultó curioso. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke al saber que Naruto le miraba como un _viejo_.

—Sí, es mi papá — se decidió por responder, creyendo que sería la respuesta más sencilla.

—¿En serio? No se parecen en nada — su padre respondió, luciendo confundido.

Vaya, y él que creyó que no iba a desencadenar más preguntas. Ahora tendría que buscar una respuesta que no le hiciera ver sospechoso.

—Me parezco a mi madre — respondió por inercia, para salir del apuro. Pero un segundo después tuvo que volver a ahogar una risa al imaginarse a Naruto en un rol de madre y con una apariencia femenina seguro poco agraciada.

—Pareces divertido al recordar a tu madre — al parecer el otro atrapó su intento de ocultar su risa — ¿Cómo es ella?

Estaba por describir a Hinata, pero volviendo a sonreír y recordando su pequeño _juego_, decidió describir al mismo Naruto, de la forma en que él conoce y las demás personas lo perciben. _Fuerte, confiable_, pero también algo torpe.

Al menos sacó una risa de su padre al escuchar describirle, y al parecer ambos se habían relajado lo suficiente para intentar dormir esta vez. Vio al otro volver a girar en la cama, tal vez acomodándose para descansar, pero después lo vio incorporarse para mirar por la venta.

—¿Sucede algo? — Boruto se animó a preguntar, también incorporándose lo suficiente para mirar encima de la cama.

—Creo que vi algo que se movió en el techo de enfrente — Naruto murmuró — ¿Tal vez sea tu padre que te busca?

—¿E-eh? — algo nervioso se movió hasta estar a lado del otro rubio y poder mirar también por la ventana.

No podría ser Urashiki, según Karasuki éste llegaría en unos días. Seguramente sí era Sasuke que prometió quedarse cerca, pero oculto. Así que se relajó de nuevo.

—Yo no veo nada — Boruto dijo sin mucho interés, para también quitar la atención que Naruto mantenía.

—¿Sabes? De alguna forma tu padre me recuerda a alguien.

—¿Ah sí? — intentó verse casual, aunque internamente ya estaba entrando nuevamente un poco en pánico. _¡No podía ser que su padre comenzara a sospechar!_ Lo creía más torpe.

—Tal vez me confundo — se encogió de hombros —. De cualquier modo es difícil de apreciar con ese feo sombrero que usa.

Suspiró con alivio. Después de todo su papá seguía siendo despistado.

*

*

Sasuke tomó un lugar adecuado que le permitiera un mejor vistazo hacia el departamento de Naruto, todavía vigilante, pero también intentando tomar su propio descanso.

Había sido un día algo agotador. No porque hubiera tenido mucho por hacer, porque en realidad en ese sentido fue tranquilo. Sino que fue agotador por la experiencia y las emociones que le invadieron, por más que trataba de mantenerse estoico.

Justo habían llegado en el tiempo en que su versión más joven había abandonado la aldea. Y por si no fueran poco los recuerdos, tuvo que presenciar la expresión que Naruto hacía luego de que Tsunade exteriorizara el tema.

Supo de la lucha e insistencia de Naruto por regresarlo a la aldea, pero poder ver directamente cómo le afecto en ese tiempo… Simplemente no estaba preparado para ello. Mucho menos ahora desde su posición; veía a Naruto tan pequeño y débil en comparación a lo que es ahora. Además, ¿cómo nunca se dio cuenta de lo adorable que era ese torpe de niño? ¿Había sido tan despistado, o aquella insistente rivalidad que mantuvieron cuando niños no le permitió ver mucho más?

Era extraño. Boruto se parecía demasiado a Naruto, pero aún así no lo veía de la misma forma. Por nada calificaba a Boruto como _adorable_, sólo para comenzar. Ni siquiera cuando vieron a Sakura también en su versión aniñada pensó algo parecido. Por supuesto que los recuerdos con ella en ese entonces también le golpearon, pero se seguía sintiendo tan diferente.

La advertencia de Karasuki respecto a que sus acciones podrían modificar el futuro sólo le implantaron más presión, así que decidió que lo mejor era seguir cerca de Naruto para vigilarle, pero ocultándose para evitar el contacto directo. Además, Naruto había externado su sospecha hacia ellos de inmediato cuando estuvieron hablando con Tsunade. Con lo torpe, escandaloso y curioso que era ese niño, sería lo mejor para ambos mantener distancia.

Le iba a costar trabajo admitir esto, pero seguramente hasta para Boruto sería un trabajo más sencillo el mantenerse cerca que para él. Tal vez el par de escandalosos llegaba a hartarse uno del otro y preferían no hablar ni prestarse mucha atención, y así todo iría más tranquilo. Pero sí él estaba constantemente en medio de ellos, con aquellos ojos enormes y azules mirándole, mezclado con el poco tacto e indiscreción de Naruto…, bueno, ahora mismo no podía asegurar que se mantendría sereno y con las palabras correctas para no levantar sospechas.

Era una situación complicada incluso para él. _Sobre todo para él_. Ni más ni menos tuvieron que caer en ese momento en que Naruto estaba con los estragos de que su _mejor amigo_ abandonó la aldea para ir con Orochimaru. Consciente de que se enfrentaron en el Valle del Fin donde además intentó matarle y al final no pudo hacerlo, y no por un capricho, sino porque un sentimiento más fuerte interfirió. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo confortarlo luego de lo sucedido? No podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo.

Ahora entendía más el sentir desanimado de Boruto respecto a estar en la Konoha del pasado y tener que ocultarse.

Clavó su mirada de nuevo hacia el apartamento de Naruto, un tanto tranquilo de suponer que si Boruto no le había vuelto a buscar desesperadamente, es porque había logrado sobrellevar la situación con cuidado. Estuvo a nada de intervenir cuando discutieron negando su parecido frente Sakura, pero después de ello el día transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Y aunque ahora no podía escuchar qué pasaba dentro del departamento, confiaba en que ambos estaban bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo muy cortito, lo sé y lo lamento. Pero será por el momento, ya que sólo tomé de referencia este capítulo 129 de Boruto, conforme se vaya viendo el desarrollo de ese arco en la serie, también se desarrollará el fic :DD Pienso hacerlo cortito.. 
> 
> Ojalá me cuenten qué les pareció, y si están de acuerdo en que lo continué.
> 
> Gracias por leerlo :D


	2. 2

Pasar el rato con las versiones más jóvenes no sólo de sus padres, sino también los padres de sus amigos, había sido divertido. Incluso había podido conocer a su tío Neji. Aunque Boruto pensaba que todavía tenía que lidiar con esa cosa que comentaban que se parecía a Naruto. Su misma madre Hinata lo había señalado, lo que le había puesto los nervios de punta por un momento.

Mientras había estado ayudándoles a limpiar el _sentō_, Boruto todavía se había estado lamentando de vez en cuando que Sasuke joven no estuviera ahí. Después de todo, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, el grupo genin de esa generación parecía llevarse bien entre sí, haciendo de una tarea aburrida algo divertido con su pizca desastrosa esperada. Así que por ello hubiera sido entretenido conocer a Sasuke en esa época y verlo convivir con sus compañeros, pero Naruto ya le había dicho que el Uchiha no se encontraba en ese momento en la aldea.

Había sido decepcionante al principio, después se dio cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que creyó, justo cuando Kiba mencionó a aquel genin que desertó, el mismo que Tsunade ya le había hablado al respecto. Notó cómo el animo de Sakura y Naruto cambió con ese tema, así Shikamaru haya pedido olvidar tal mención.

Fue fácil suponer ahora para él que Sasuke era aquel genin que había abandonado la aldea en ese entonces.

Lleno de curiosidad e incertidumbre, más tarde se atrevió a cuestionar a Sasuke al respecto. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así?

—En aquel entonces no tenía otra opción — fue toda respuesta que Uchiha le dio.

El menor sabía que no obtendría más, y que su maestro cuidaba recelosamente los detalles de su pasado. Si embargo, estando aquí, teniendo la oportunidad, y luego de ver cómo afectaba en Sakura y Naruto saberlo lejos, no pudo evitar preguntar algo más.

—¿No puedes decirle algo a los demás? — Boruto le preguntó, notándose afligido con la situación.

—No — el mayor le dijo, comenzando a caminar para alejarse —. Vinimos a proteger a Naruto de Urashiki. No podemos interferir en nada más.

Sasuke apenas alcanzó a atrapar el gesto decaído de Boruto antes de darle la espalda por completo. _Decirles algo_, implicaba involucrarse directamente y demasiado, no podían arriesgarse así sin saber qué consecuencias traería para su futuro. Además, ¿qué podría decirles? Ni siquiera tenía idea. Las palabras confortantes no son lo suyo, y le angustiaba la sola idea de complicar aún más las cosas con todo esto del viaje al pasado. Lo mejor seguiría siendo mantener distancia.

Sólo que no podía permanecer todo el tiempo oculto a la vista de los otros, sino comenzaría ser aún más sospechoso.

*

Fue por ello que al día siguiente Sasuke se permitió aparecer de nuevo a la vista de Naruto, acompañándoles en el campo de entrenamiento donde se suponía que verían a Jiraiya.

El entusiasmo de Naruto por volver a entrenar no le libró de recibir un pequeño regaño por su ausencia.

—¿Dónde estabas, viejo? — Naruto no tardó en recriminarle, siendo escandaloso y quejumbroso tal como lo recordaba, sin dudar en recordarle que se supone que su trabajo era vigilarle.

Para detener el parloteo y que la atención de Naruto no estuviese sobre él más tiempo, Sasuke simplemente se disculpó, esperando que aquellos enormes ojos azules ahora con una mirada recriminadora por _no dejarse ver _– según palabras del menor – se desviaran de él.

No quería atraer demasiado la atención de Naruto, y el sólo hecho de que le mirara por más de un segundo seguido le haría sentirse inquieto. Contaba con que con lo distraído y cabeza hueca que era el rubio no alcanzara a sospechar demasiado, o encontrara algún parecido, pero aún así sentía la leve desconfianza de que aquello pudiera fallar, y atrapar lo suficiente el interés de Naruto para que éste fisgoneara y terminara sabiendo algo. Después de todo recuerda que en ocasiones el chico les sorprendió por ser más que un ninja impulsivo y escandaloso, para después ser un poco más observador y cauteloso inesperadamente.

Por su parte, Naruto sentía que tenía sentido estar molesto con _ese_ viejo, y con el derecho de reclamarle un poco, porque ¿qué parte de que él tenía que vigilarles a ambos no había entendido? Sólo esperaba que Tsunade no se enterara de tal descuido, ni que ese viejo haya hecho algo que no debiera mientras deambulaba por la aldea, sino sólo significaría más problemas para él.

Aunque en realidad se veía como un tipo aburrido, dándole esas respuestas planas, todo serio, y sólo había que dar un vistazo también a esa manera de vestir. Definitivamente no parecía ser del tipo interesante. Quizá lo único intrigante en él era aquel parche, pero bien podría preguntarle a Boruto si había una historia emociónate detrás como su padre había perdido un ojo, porque se trataba de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más podría llevar a que ese viejo cubriera su ojo? Y ahora que lo piensa mejor, no recuerda que ese parche haya estado ahí el día que les conoció.

Frunció un poco los labios y afiló la mirada todavía sin despegarla del rostro del mayor, ahora un tanto curioso. El extraño arrugó el entrecejo, incómodo por la repentina atención puesta sobre él, pero a Naruto no pudo importarle menos, porque en realidad ahora también estaba pensando en que había algo en esa voz carente de emoción que le parecía familiar.

O quizás eran ideas suyas, y sólo era su cerebro queriendo distraerse del hecho de que ero-sennin todavía no aparecía para el prometido entrenamiento.

Despegó su vista del viejo desconocido como si nada, ahora mirando alrededor y preguntándose dónde pudiera estar su maestro. Éste no apareció, en cambio una voz nada conocida llamó su atención, encontrándose con un tipo de lo más extraño elevado a unos pocos metros de ellos.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero con ver como el otro par se puso a la defensiva le dio un mal presentimiento. Le pareció escuchar que Boruto llamó al recién llegado como Urashiki, y éste también parecía conocerlos a ellos, pero lo más extraño fue cuando le llamó por su nombre y alegó que le estaba buscando justo a él.

No, al parecer la situación extraña no acabó ahí. El supuesto padre de Boruto había intentado atacar a tal Urashiki con una espada, y luego ese mismo extraño sujeto le atacó, lanzándole un anzuelo que le atravesó. La sensación fue extraña, pero no le pasó nada.

Sin embargo, volviendo a relucir su impulsividad, Naruto intentó atacar a Urashiki, fallando inevitablemente y además siendo capturado por éste. Las cosas confusas siguieron para él. El viejo de cabello largo intentó atacar una vez más a su captor, y para mayor sorpresa, Boruto hizo el rasengan, o al menos quiso creer que algo muy parecido, pues por el ángulo en que lo había dejado Urashiki a veces era difícil obtener un buen vistazo de lo que sucedía ahora que estaba completamente atado. Al menos alcanzó a ver cómo Jiraiya llegaba, viendo lo que sucedía.

Infortunadamente Urashiki logró escabullirse, todavía llevándolo a él. Escuchando como el hombre que se suponía debía vigilar gritaba su nombre al ver cómo estaba siendo prácticamente secuestrado.

*

No recuerda mucho de lo que pasó después. Urashiki atándolo y diciéndole que quería al kyubi, intentando extraerlo de su interior, y después…, aquella sensación que alguna vez le comentó a ero-sennin como una inmensa fuerza _ajena_ a él; un chakra rojo.

Se despertó a salvo, todavía confundido mirando al par de extraños y a su maestro cerca de él. Pero su atención la ganó el vendaje que ahora rodeaba una de las manos de Boruto. Sintió un hueco en el estómago de inmediato, como un mal recordatorio de que él tuvo que ver con aquella herida, aunque no quedara en su memoria haberlo provocado.

—¿Yo te hice eso? — preguntó, aunque supiera la respuesta, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato — Lo siento mucho.

—Es sólo un arañazo. No te preocupes — Boruto le dijo, queriendo restarle importancia, pero no funcionó.

Naruto realmente estaba lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que atacó a Boruto. Cada que siente aquel chakra pierde totalmente el control, recordándole lo débil que es al no poder controlarlo, llegando a ese punto de herir a alguien inocente.

Su propósito de hacerse más fuerte para convertirse en Hokage, para proteger a las personas importantes para él, para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, a veces se sentía tan lejano y difícil de conseguir.

—Así nunca podré hacer volver a un amigo — tan abrumado estaba que sus pensamientos salieron en voz alta, en un tono dificultoso por la pesadumbre que le envolvía —. Debo ser más fuerte — se recordó.

Jiraiya, como consciente del peso que estaba sintiendo Naruto en ese momento – y aparentemente también Boruto – interrumpió aquel ambiente tenso.

—¿No quieres entrenar conmigo? — preguntó con su tono efusivo, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, los cuales se notaron confundidos por un segundo.

Naruto se sintió inseguro con aquella propuesta. Es decir, ya entendía que aquel par no eran precisamente los artistas ambulantes que dijeron ser, y quizá podía concederles un poco más de confianza luego de que intentaran protegerle y de que incluso Jiraiya parecía confiar en ellos. Seguro habían podido hablar mientras él estaba en manos de Urashiki, y en el rato que estuvo inconsciente. Aún así no entendía bien por qué ero-sennin invitaba a ese chico a su entrenamiento juntos.

El par de rubios se miraron, ambos dudosos. Pero Jiraiya preguntó al otro hombre respecto a la posibilidad del regreso de Urashiki, a lo cual ese sujeto le dio una respuesta afirmativa, todavía sin girarse, dándoles la espalda lo cual hizo a Naruto sentirse más confundido respecto a todo lo que había pasado y seguía sin entender.

Tal vez después podía preguntarle ero-sennin qué había averiguado de esos dos. Y sin duda tendría que ser en otra ocasión porque el viejo pervertido que tenía como maestro ya se estaba excusando diciendo que tenía que seguir con su _investigación_, y entonces se fue.

Se quedó un momento viendo por dónde se iba Jiraiya, hasta que le perdió de vista. Luego se volvió a los otros, o mejor dicho, hacia el otro adulto, pues aun se sentía un poco apenado de enfrentar a Boruto luego de lo que le hizo.

El mayor ya había volteado y le estaba mirando de una manera un poco extraña. No sabía cómo describirlo, sólo que antes había sido una mirada desinteresada, y luego, durante el encuentro con Urashiki pudo distinguir genuina preocupación, pero ahora…, igual parecía cargada de algún sentimiento que no sabía bien cómo descifrar, como si al adulto también le pesara algo. Probablemente estaba molesto con él luego de que hirió a Boruto.

Sentía la urgencia de apartar la mirada, sintiendo de nuevo la culpa crecer, pero seguía sintiendo algo extraño respecto a aquel sujeto. Primero la voz, y ahora _esos ojos…_

¿Por qué habían parecido tan preocupados por él cuando Urashiki lo capturó? Más que porque Urashiki hubiera completado su propósito, lo que realmente parecía preocuparles era él, Naruto como tal. Ni siquiera los conocía… Pero todo en torno a ellos se sentía extraño, ahora más que antes.

Intentó recomponerse, no quería que el ambiente tenso continuara, además sospechaba que sus dudad no se resolverían tan sencillamente como para seguir dándoles vueltas. Y también, aún tenía que seguir con la _misión_ de vigilarles para que Tsunade no volviera a molestarse con él.

—¡Escucha, viejo! — Naruto exclamó, señalando directamente al mayor, confundiéndolo por un momento por el cambio tan repentino de humor — Esta vez no te escabullirás. No quiero meterme en problemas con la vieja Tsunade, así que tú también vendrás a quedarte en mi casa.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Que no te estoy preguntando — le frunció el ceño, gesto que no parecía nada intimidante en el rostro aniñado —. Vendrás — sentenció.

Sasuke sólo soltó un suave suspiro. Cedería al menos por el momento para no hacer un alboroto con Naruto, lo sabía terco y no tenía ánimos de discutir con él en su versión joven, por muy gracioso que se viera haciendo sus muecas molestas y supuestamente autoritarias. Incluso podría llegar a dar más ternura que imponer autoridad, así que no valía provocarlo a hacer una rabieta. Sólo era un enano escandaloso e hiperactivo como lo recordaba.

*

Caminaban de regreso rumbo al departamento de Naruto, pues ya estaba pronto a anochecer. Extrañamente Boruto estaba serio y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, pero Sasuke sabía que no era momento de cuestionarle al respecto, además que sospechaba que seguro el niño seguía pensando en la forma en que vio a Naruto rodeado por el chakra del kyubi, actuando agresivamente.

Por otro lado, Naruto iba caminando despreocupadamente, aunque en su gesto podía notarse un suave mohín en sus labios, casi como un puchero. Probablemente aburrido por tener que _vigilarles_.

Para suerte de Sasuke, en el camino se encontraron con el equipo 10, quienes distrajeron lo suficiente a Naruto para volver a darle oportunidad de escapar, o quiere decir, que para ocultarse. Todavía alcanzando a escuchar a su distancia como Ino preguntaba por él, haciéndole notar a Naruto que nuevamente quedaba sólo con Boruto.

—¡Agh! ¡Ese viejo lo hizo de nuevo! — Naruto gritó desesperado, provocando un poco las burlas de Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji.

Boruto seguía viéndose algo desanimado, así que sólo rió nerviosamente cuando el otro rubio volteó a mirarle interrogante por la ausencia de _su_ padre.

—Parece que no te va bien con lo que te encomendó Tsunade-sama — Ino le dijo, sonriendo divertidamente al ver el lio en que se metía Naruto.

—Qué fastidio — Shikamaru opinó, observando cómo el rubio volteaba alrededor buscando a la otra persona que faltaba.

—Lo encontraré y todo estará en orden — aseguró Naruto, nerviosamente —. Sólo no le digan nada a Tsunade-baa-chan.

—Sí, sí — Ino asintió, haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. Luego miró a Boruto un momento —. Por cierto, es verdad que ustedes se parecen mucho.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — gritaron los dos rubios a la vez, provocando nuevas risas.

Después de divertirse un poco más por las tonterías de ese par, el equipo 10 se despidió de ellos y siguieron por su rumbo.

Todavía un tanto irritado por lo sucedido, Naruto llego a casa junto con el otro chico. En seguida le ofreció comer, antes de que a su estómago se le ocurriera delatarle por lo hambriento que estaba.

—No quiero volver a comer ramen — Boruto se quejó —. No me importa si es un sabor diferente, ¡ya no quiero!

—Allá tú — Naruto le señaló acusadoramente con los palillos —. No sabes de lo que te pierdes — alegó por último antes de comenzar a comer sin ningún problema.

Boruto sólo le dio un gesto aburrido y dejó caer el mentón en la mesa mientras le miraba, todavía preguntándose cómo es que Naruto podía comer ramen todos los días en cada comida sin hartarse.

—Como sea. Mejor iré a dormir — Boruto dijo, levantándose de su asiento para ir hasta el futón que le correspondía por esos días en su estadía en ese lugar.

Naruto no le hizo mayor caso, queriendo sólo disfrutar de su ramen instantáneo luego del día que tuvieron que pasar. Si Boruto prefería descansar, por él estaba bien, además así ya no lo escuchaba quejarse de su comida.

Aunque él también moría por descansar. Así que cuando terminó de comer comenzó a alistarse para ir a la cama. Pasó al baño a cepillar sus dientes y también ahí se puso el pijama. Luego, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar al otro, volvió a la habitación para tomar lugar en su cama.

Se sentía cansado, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente para quedar dormido de inmediato. O quizá eran todos los pensamientos que aún rondaban por su cabeza lo que le hacía permanecer despierto. Lo sucedido con Urashiki, la incertidumbre que también le dejaban Boruto y su padre, además de la aparente confianza que Jiraiya tuvo en ellos tan repentinamente.

Tenía tanta curiosidad más que preocupaciones en el momento, y ya no pudo preguntarle nada a ero-sennin. Tampoco se atrevió a bombardear a Boruto con cuestionamientos luego de que el ambiente seguía tenso entre ellos por lo que le hizo. La punzada de culpa era lo que le había frenado de ser indiscreto con el otro chico, prefiriendo darle un momento de tranquilidad.

Pero definitivamente no descartaba que después seguiría preguntando y tratando de averiguar qué sucedida, porque todo era tan extraño. Ni lo sucedido con el tipo blanco que le secuestró por un momento, ni los comentarios de sus amigos ayudaba. Muchos estaban de acuerdo en que él y Boruto se parecían bastante, además le vio hacer el rasengan, resultó cierta su corazonada principal de que lucían sospechosos al aparecer de pronto en la aldea diciendo que eran artistas ambulantes, además el otro tipo, el mayor, le seguía pareciendo demasiado familiar.

Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose entre las mantas buscando dormir. Mañana entrenaría de nuevo con ero-sennin, con o sin Boruto luego de la propuesta que su maestro le hizo, pero él necesitaba entrenar. Tenía que mejorar sus habilidades, hacerse más fuerte. Tenía que ser capaz de traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Con la imagen de su amigo en la mente comenzó a sentir que el sueño iba construyéndose finalmente, tal vez pronto caería dormido. Hasta que el recuerdo de una voz llamándole con angustia le hizo sobresaltarse.

_“¡Naruto!”_

La misma voz del viejo que acompaña a Boruto, con ese par de gritos que le dio al verlo en peligro. Ese recuerdo desvaneció un poco la imagen que había estado trayendo a su mente de Sasuke. Sólo un poco…, ya que además de recordar el angustiante llamado, también volvía a su memoria la angustia en aquél único ojo visible, junto con una pizca de determinación que se vio reflejada en él al enfrentar a Urashiki.

_Esa voz. Esos ojos… _

Quizá sólo se estaba confundiendo más al haber estado pensando también en Sasuke, y su mente le estaba haciendo algunas jugarretas. _Pero se sentía tan familiar_.

Se resignó abriendo los párpados de nuevo, mirando de inmediato hacia la ventana porque estaba de costado hacia ese lado. Entonces volvió a ver esa sombra, como de alguien en el techo cercano. Y la corazonada fue la misma que la noche anterior; seguro se trata del padre de Boruto.

Estaba por incorporarse, pero entonces escuchó cómo Boruto se removía, así que él no se movió. Volvió a cerrar los párpados cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico rodeaba la cama para acercarse a la ventana, así que se hizo el dormido. Era obvio que Boruto estaba intentando ser silencioso, y con el mismo sigilo lo escuchó abrir la venta y salir por ahí.

Espero un par de segundos a abrir los párpados para no ser descubierto que fingía dormir, en cambio él sí descubrió a Boruto moverse por los techos cercanos. Ahora Naruto estaba seguro de que el chico también se había dado cuenta de que el viejo estaba cerca de ahí.

Dándose prisa, pero todavía pendiente de mantener una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto, Naruto salió por la ventana y siguió a Boruto.

Lo vio detenerse no muy lejos de ahí, sin embargo, ya al tanto de que esos dos sí eran shinobi, no se arriesgó a acercarse más como para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban, sino seguro sería descubierto. De cualquier modo, en medio de lo que parecían discutir, Boruto alzó un poco más la voz, haciendo que Naruto pudiera captar lo que decía.

—¡Tengo que ser capaz de protegerlo! — había exclamado Boruto, sonando determinado y a la vez preocupado.

Eso no le dio ninguna respuesta a Naruto, pero al parecer no obtendría más de ellos en ese momento, ya que las voces volvieron a ser bajas. De cualquier modo ya sabía más o menos dónde encontrar al otro, así que antes de que Boruto volviera, Naruto retomó su camino hacia su hogar.

Una vez de nuevo en su cama cerró los párpados y relajó su respiración, para seguir pretendiendo que dormía. Después de todo, Boruto no tardó en regresar, y de la misma forma sigilosa con la que había salido, ahora entró y cerró la ventana, y se acostó de nuevo en el futón.

Ahora fue turno de Naruto de esperar a escuchar la respiración tranquila de Boruto que le delatara que había quedado dormido. Se tomó unos momentos para estar seguro, y después fue él quien se escabullo fuera de la habitación, volviendo a ese camino por el que antes siguió al otro.

Miraba con cuidado alrededor atento a cualquier señal del sujeto que buscaba. Y pronto lo vio recargado en una columna de uno de esos techos recorridos. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que el hombre ya le miraba y sólo parecía estarlo esperando a que se acercara.

Se guardó su nerviosismo y se acercó ya con calma.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías de estar durmiendo — le dijo el mayor cuando Naruto estuvo frente a él.

—Tú no tienes voz para estarme regañando, viejo — le retó —. Volviste a huir, así que tú deberías de darme explicaciones a mí.

—No tengo por qué hacer eso — estrechó _su ojo_.

—¡Claro que sí debes! Se supone que están bajo mi vigilancia, y aún así haces lo que quieres. Eso no era lo que quería Tsunade-baa-chan.

—Naruto — el mayor suspiró con notable cansancio, aun así, la forma en que le llamaba le provocaba un leve escalofrío —. Ya debes de entender que en realidad estamos aquí para protegerte de Urashiki. Él es nuestro objetivo. Y no debemos hacer un gran escándalo al respecto. Así que sólo déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo y cúbrenos de la Hokage si es necesario.

—Sabía que eran muy sospechosos — señaló acusadoramente, aunque con algo de orgullo por haberlo notado desde el principio —. Pero no importa quién sea su objetivo, ¡me meterán en problemas! No puedo dejarte andar por ahí sin supervisión. Ni siquiera sé de dónde vienen y esperas que confíe en ti.

—No puedo decirte de dónde venimos — sentenció.

—¡Vamos, dame algo para comenzar a confiar en ti! — hizo un mohín.

De nuevo el mayor le miró fijamente, y Naruto casi vacila por la inquietud que aquello le provocaba.

_Esos ojos… ¡En serio ese maldito ojo! _

—Si no confías en mí, ¿por qué vienes a enfrentarme así? — el viejo le dijo, ladeando apenas perceptiblemente la cabeza.

Naruto se miró a sí mismo cuando una mano le señaló, entendiendo que el hombre se refería que había ido en su pijama, incluso con el gorrito todavía puesto. Sintió sólo una leve vergüenza que le hizo sentir calor en sus mejillas.

—¡Oye! No me subestimes — se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a acercarse un poco más, pero el otro no se inmutó.

—Deberías volver — repitió, y vio cómo el menor rodó los ojos.

—Me pareces familiar — Naruto optó por comentar, para ver si así captaba un poco de interés en el otro.

—Imposible, nunca nos hemos visto antes — negó de inmediato.

Ambos quedaron mirándose por un momento, retándose, esperando por quién cedía primero. Y eso también resultó bastante familiar. Sasuke ya se sentía sudar por la inquietud creciente, cosa que casi nunca le sucedía, sin embargo, este mocoso lo estaba logrando. Sólo que no era cualquier mocoso, ni se encontraban en una situación normal.

En cambio Naruto se notaba hasta algo divertido luego de sentir la familiaridad en esa leve tensión, recordando rápidamente los otros puntos que le hacían tener alta curiosidad y _sospecha_ en ese hombre (y su hijo). Así que presionaría un poco más.

—Entonces, si no nos conocemos de antes, ¿por qué pareces preocuparte tanto por mí bienestar?

—Mi misión es detener a Urashiki, y tú eres su objetivo. Eso es todo.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo — se acercó todavía más, hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia, elevando su rostro para seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con el otro —. ¿Pero incluso espiar a cada momento por mi venta en la noche? Eso me hace creer que sólo eres un viejo pervertido.

—¿Qué dices? — Sasuke masculló, sintiendo un tic en una de sus cejas. ¿En serio Naruto le acaba de llamar _viejo pervertido_?

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, casi aguantándose la risa al ver la tensión en todo el otro hombre.

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo la impresión que me das — Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, tratando de poner un gesto más inocente en su rostro —. No me quieres decir nada de ti, te dije que podías quedarte en mi casa, pero en cambio prefieres espiar por la venta, _c o c h i n o_.

Sasuke tensó más la mandíbula, arrugó el entrecejo y cerró los párpados para no seguir mirando ese gesto inocentón y burlón de Naruto. Apretó su puño con fuerza, conteniéndose de darle un golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda por lo idiota que el otro estaba siendo. No le había bastado con decirle pervertido, sino que había hecho énfasis también llamándole cochino.

—Tú… — siguió reprimiéndose a hacer algo estúpido, pero todavía sentía el maldito tic en su ceja, y sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano de tan fuerte que apretaba el puño.

—Debería comenzar a llamarte ero-jiji. Apuesto a que te llevarás bien con ero-sennin — Naruto continuó parloteando.

—Tú… — intentar relajarse no estaba funcionando para Sasuke, menos porque Naruto no se callaba. Incluso ya sentía una vena en su frente a punto de reventar —… Tú… ¡_Usuratonkachi_!

Sasuke terminó gritándole, además de propinarle un leve golpe en la cabeza que había estado resistiendo en dar. Pero es que en serio ese idiota…, y todas las tonterías que le dijo.

—¡Aahh! — Naruto se quejó en cuanto sintió el golpe, llevando sus manos a cubrir su cabeza y sobarla un poco para aliviar el dolor — ¡Oye tú…! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Cualquier reclamo que Naruto había estado listo para lanzar fue muriendo en cuanto proceso lo que acaba de pasar, o mejor dicho, lo que el otro acaba de decirle.

Esa forma de llamarle…

El mayor también pareció darse cuenta de su error. Simplemente el insulto había salido tan fácil de sus labios, porque claro, trataba con el idiota de Naruto. Pero el rubio ahora le miraba sorprendido, aún con las manos sobre su cabeza, como dándose cuenta de algo. Sasuke sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, aunque todavía un poco esperanzado de que Naruto siguiera siendo tan torpe como para no relacionar esa forma tan _suya_ de insultarle.

—No soy ningún pervertido, ¿entiendes, niño? — intentó seguir con la conversación como si nada, pero los ojos enormes seguían atentos a él, asombrados y curiosos.

Maldito Naruto, ¿siempre había sido así de adorable aún con esa cara de idiota que ponía? Sasuke tuvo que desviar la mirada, sólo bastaba con elevar el rostro, porque claro, el niño era demasiado bajo, había sido el de menor estatura entre los genin, aún las mujeres eran más altas que él. Y con ese gorro de su pijama sólo se veía más infantil y pequeño. Tal vez sí debería dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para alargar la distancia, sino faltaría poco para parecer el pervertido que el otro alegaba. Sólo que detrás de él estaba la columna en la estuvo recargado todo ese tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que ese niño sólo había buscado incomodarle para tratar de sacarle algo de información. _Tan tonto, Naruto._ Esperaba que ya hubiera acabado con sus tonterías.

—Con que no eres ningún pervertido, ¿eh? Ya lo veremos — Naruto exclamó, volviendo a parecer divertido —. Prepárate para mi poderoso jutsu.

Una posición rápida de manos y en un momento una nube de humo rodeaba a Naruto, esparciéndose lentamente hasta que dejó a la vista la figura de una mujer con demasiadas curvas; grandes pechos, estrecha cintura, amplia cadera, abundante trasero, piernas largas, y una cara _casi_ tan angelical como la del Naruto fuera del jutsu. Por supuesto, debió esperar que se tratara del _oiroke no jutsu_ del que chico siempre estaba tan orgulloso.

—¿Ahora qué dices, _ero-jiji_? — la figura femenina delante de él le dijo, en una voz chillona y acerando su rostro cada vez más, ya que ahora estaba cerca de su estatura — ¿Me contarás más acerca de ti?

Sasuke quedó en su misma posición y con su expresión imperturbable, en realidad un poco aburrida. Sólo suspiró con cansancio antes de elevar una mano y empujar lejos el rostro de Naruto.

—Estás muy cerca, aléjate — Uchiha se quejó.

Al ver que su _poderoso_ jutsu no tuvo ningún efecto en el otro, Naruto hizo un puchero, uno que permaneció incluso cuando deshizo dicho jutsu. Haciendo caso, y dándose cuenta de que en realidad sí estaba muy cerca, tomó un poco más de distancia.

—Sólo pocas personas han resistido mi jutsu — el menor comentó, pareciendo reflexionar, y después una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios —. Y tienes unos ojos, (o bueno, un ojo) muy característico, ¿sabes?

—No sé de qué hablas — Sasuke se puso a la defensiva, porque si en realidad Naruto estaba insinuando que ya estaba relacionándolo con alguien a quien conocía, eso podría resultar mal. Debía distraerlo — De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Cualquier cosa, sólo háblame de ti. Incluso tu hijo me habló un poco de su madre.

—¿Mi… hijo? — fue más un murmuro, confundido.

—Sí — Naruto asintió, sonriendo —. Me pareció curioso que ustedes no se parecen, entonces me dijo que su parecido lo comparte con su madre, así que habló un poco de ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo? — cuestionó, algo interesado luego de caer en cuenta que Boruto tal vez usó la mentira de que eran padre e hijo, pero con lo curioso que es Naruto seguro tuvo que inventarse algo más por los cuestionamientos que surgieron de eso.

—Dijo que ella es muy fuerte, que todos confían en ella, aunque es un poco torpe — recordó lo que Boruto dijo y lo enlistó. Alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa en el mayor — ¿Eso es cierto?

Y es que Sasuke encontró divertido que Boruto haya optado por describir al propio Naruto como su madre, en lugar de hablar de Hinata. Ese niño seguro había estado divertido en su conversación con Naruto.

—Sí, es cierto — se atrevió a responder, también teniendo en mente a Naruto.

—Oye, sé un poco más expresivo. Cuéntame algo más — pidió el rubio, y a Sasuke le pareció algo tierno cómo éste insistía en saber más de _su familia_, pues él estuvo sólo desde pequeño. Si supiera que eso después cambiaría.

—¿Sobre _ella_?

—¿Por qué no? Apuesto a que es más fuerte que tú. Al menos a mí me gustaría saber que mi mamá fue muy fuerte — comentó con entusiasmo —. ¿Ella es bonita? Porque Boruto dice que se parece a ella, pero él es un niño feo… ¿eso lo sacó de ti?

El mayor ahogó una risa, y sólo quedó una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ella es… hermosa — confesó, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho al decirlo teniendo que mirar al chico frente a él. No se sentía como decir una mentira —. Boruto no se parece en nada a mí, tiene razón, se parece a _su madre_.

Luego de sus pocas palabras, Naruto le sonrió de forma suave, desconcertándolo por un momento, ya que al parecer con eso estaba satisfecho, sin intención de preguntar más. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

—Supongo que eso está bien. Volveré a dormir — Naruto le dijo, todavía sonriéndole. ¿En serio eso había sido todo luego de su curiosidad por querer saber más? Prácticamente le había repetido lo mismo que Boruto — ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

—…Sí, seguro — Sasuke asintió.

—Entonces yo cuidaré de Boruto — lo dijo tan firmemente, como una promesa al mayor.

—Yo estaré cuidándolos a ambos — le recordó.

—Desde la ventana, sí, entiendo — Naruto le sonrió, luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a cortos pasos primero —. Siempre tan misterioso, _teme_ — susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo más? — Sasuke preguntó, seguro de haber escuchado un murmullo, pero no distinguiendo que había sido.

—Nada — sólo volteó el rostro lo suficiente para mirarle una vez más —. Sólo dije buenas noches.

Y entonces se alejó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estuvo la actualización, ahora con las referencias al cap 130 y 131.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!
> 
> En este fic Naruto-bebé ya tiene la sospecha quiénes son esos dos, pero todavía confundido en cuál es su rol ahí Xdd Al menos ya dijo que va a cuidar a Boruto como buena mami(?).


End file.
